


Lost In Transition

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Series: Miserable Modern Au (Les Mis) [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, trans!Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange.- Fullmetal Alchemist(Les Miserables, set in the USA: "Prejudice, Poverty, Protest" ...sound familiar?)





	Lost In Transition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceh0und](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceh0und/gifts).



> sup dog


End file.
